User blog:Erevan/Dewey's Construct Librarian System
Having recoverd from the skirmish in the lecture hall, we continued further into the manufacturey. Luck was with us, as the next room happened to have a large collection of technical books. We located the shelf of the next book on the list, but as we approached the case a CLANK rang out... and another, and another, getting louder. We couldn't tell where it was coming from, so we scrambled up on top of a nearby shelf, hoping whatever was coming in our direction would neglect to look up. Of course, in trying to get everyone else up quietly I myself knocked a book off the shelf, causing the things to come right at us: more armor constructs, the size of the largest in the great hall! We waited with bated breath as one clanked to the very shelf we hid on top of, paused, and leaned over. It picked up the book, and replaced it on the shelf.... then they all clanked away. We sighed in relief, but it was a bit premature; the constructs started a complex circuit system, ensuring one was in every area of the library at all times. As the book were in no discernable order, we decided to leave Ivellios to scan the shelf as a spider as we hid in one of the side rooms; we had entered through one set of doors in the south wall, and there were one and two doors on the west and east walls respectively. We stealthily moved through the stacks, avoiding the circuiting armor, and sheltered in the closest room on the east wall. It was a meeting room, with desks along the sides and papers on all surfaces. The door was open enough for us to sneak in through, but not to hide us from view if one looked in; I went to close the door, and Myrddan stopped me, saying that the librari-bots would notice a closed door that had been open. I was sure they wouldn't (doors would be open or closed throughout a normal day, why would they care) and tried to clsoe it as quietly as I could. It still made a huge squawk. We hid as one of the bots clanked in to survey the room, then left. Someone rememebred we had the jug of wishes, and we used it to pour penetrating, lubricating oil onto the hinges. While it set, I carefully went to the others and oiled their hinges, then collected Ivellios and the book. We returned to the room and quietly closed the door to look over what we had found. It was in Auroran, so while Malrik deciphered it, Ivellios and Myrddan and I (leaving Loud Jarvis behind) decided to check the other room. We waited at the door until a patrol passed, then quietly opened it and sneaked out. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind us, and there was an amor! Two more stepped from where they were concealed behind the stacks! I should have listened to Myrddan; they could notice a closed door, and they could set up an ambush - including false sounds of passage. We fought them with spells, enchanted weapons, and steel... and we prevailed. Myrddan clambered up a shelf, following our previous tactics, but a suit floated up after him to engage him on top; Ivellios and I tried to evade on that had been ensnared to the ground by climbing to use ranged atacks, but it pushed the whole stack down with us on top of it. It was close, but victory was ours. Anway, the book contained information on many types of golems, their construction and their weaknesses, though no information on how to take control of the golems on campus. Another room had drafting table with plans for all kinds of magical items, which we packed in the Auroran map case. For now we are shelting in the last room, plotting our next move. Category:Blog posts Category:Adventure Log Category:Erevan Adventure Log